Discrediting the Family as an Institution: THE BIG PICTURE
by user 204.16.83.42 Originally published March 17, 2007 at Faultline USA Why our public schools are circumventing parental authority – encouraging students to lie to their parents – and are attempting to destroy the very fabric of family and society. . . It’s amazing to me – absolutely amazing - that, according to Google, less than 400 blogs have even covered the story of Deerfield High School, and it’s been almost a full day since the last news coverage of this issue. Summary: Deerfield High School freshman students are required to attend a Gay-Straight Alliance Network panel discussion led by "gay" and "lesbian" upper classmen promoting the homosexual agenda. No alternative viewpoint is presented. Students are also required to sign a “Confidentiality Agreement” that they will not reveal the content of this course to their parents. For more background please read the following articles we ran Thursday and Friday: “Confidentiality Promise”: Don’t Tell Your Parents, School Says “Don’t Tell Your Parents”, and Stop the ACLU 3/15/07. While it is important that conservative bloggers are highly focused on several vital issues such as the War in Iraq, the War on Terrorism, Illegal Aliens, the 2008 elections, etc., it appears that we are missing THE BIG PICTURE. Let’s remember that we want to win the war in Iraq to stabilize the Mid East, to strengthen the new democracy in Iraq, and, most importantly, to protect America from terrorism on our soil. We want to win the war on Terrorism to protect freedom in America and in the world. We want to control immigration to protect America from an invasion of illegal immigrants that have no loyalty to America, nor any wish to assimilate into American culture. We are enmeshed in dissecting leftist liberal talking points as we angst about the dangerous prospects of the 2008 elections. But what is THE BIG PICTURE that we are missing? When our public schools force children to sign an illegal and unenforceable “Confidentiality Promise” that they will lie by withholding information from their parents, folks the war to save America is already lost! ' Sadly the incident in Deerfield, Illinois is NOT an isolated incident. Any school district in the US that has a “Social Justice Unit” may already be involved in offering such unbalanced propaganda courses that require parental deception because they promote only one particular viewpoint. Parents must not abdicate their parental authority to the state! Parents must become involved in their children’s schools! Please be aware that these are just some of the complaints lodged by Deerfield High School parents: The teachers are not required to give full disclosure as to the content in their lesson plans. They do not present alternative viewpoints even though they claim to welcome diverse views. Parents have repeatedly asked for a panel to speak on the subject of homosexuality from a moral and medical view but have been denied. Parents have asked to see the materials and the school refuses to give access to parents. Illinois state code says any member of public is allowed to view all curriculums. Those children who disagreed or who refused to sign were taken into hall and intimidated into signing. They were made to stand up in class if they objected to the material. One child spoke out against these curricula and was called anti-Semitic because there was Jewish student on the gay student panel. Requests by parents to observe the class have been refused. Note: It is a violation of Illinois state law and school policy for teachers to promote sexual behavior. But why is this happening in our public schools? Students of history remember that this tactic was successfully used in Communist controlled nations to indoctrinate children into Communism. Children were encouraged to spy on their parents and to lie to their parents. Yesterday Glen Beck reminded his radio listeners about the “ Current Communist Goals ” to take over the U.S. as entered into the Congressional Record January 10th 1963. (See Congressional Record--Appendix, Vol. 109, 88th Congress, 1st Session Appendix Pages A1-A2842 A34-A35, Jan. 9-May 7, 1963) There were 45 Communist Goals to take over the U.S. Anyone who reads these chilling goals will recognize that almost all of the goals have already been accomplished. ' I want to draw your specific attention to the following Communist Goals: 17. Get control of the schools. Use them as transmission belts for socialism and current Communist propaganda. Soften the curriculum. Get control of teachers' associations. Put the party line in textbooks. 25. Break down cultural standards of morality by promoting pornography and obscenity in books, magazines, motion pictures, radio, and TV. 26. Present homosexuality, degeneracy and promiscuity as "normal, natural, healthy." 27. Infiltrate the churches and replace revealed religion with "social" religion. Discredit the Bible and emphasize the need for intellectual maturity which does not need a "religious crutch." 40. Discredit the family as an institution. Encourage promiscuity and easy divorce. 41. Emphasize the need to raise children away from the negative influence of parents. Attribute prejudices, mental blocks and retarding of children to suppressive influence of parents. 42. Create the impression that violence and insurrection are legitimate aspects of the American tradition; that students and special-interest groups should rise up and use "united force" to solve economic, political or social problems. Help for Parents and Concerned Citizens: Contact North Shore Student Advocacy, including Lora Sue Hauser via feedback@culturecampaign.com __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User 204.16.83.42 Category: March 17, 2007 Category: Communist agenda Opinions Category: culture wars Opinions Category: Deerfield High School Opinions Category: Family Opinions Category: Homosexual agenda Opinions Category: leftist Opinions Category: lying Opinions Category: parents Opinions Category: public schools Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.